helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 11
Characters *Yun Zhe Choices None Rewards +5 Favor Yun Zhe Transcript Story Chat 1 Eunuch A: Consort Chu, this way, please. : Yun Zhe Favor < 3 : Magda: ...Why does it lead to the study? : Eunuch A: Your Grace, this is the Emperor's orders. I just did what His Majesty asked. : Magda: Ba Qi. : Ba Qi: Yes. Minister, look at this bracelet... : Eunuch A: Oh, I can't accept it. Your Grace, the Emperor hasn't reached the age of twenty, and he doesn't pay much attention to the consorts. Despite his favor toward Consort Liu and Consort Ju, he only asks them to dance with him to relieve boredom. : Magda: I see. Thank you. : Eunuch A: Your Grace, please wait. I will tell His Majesty you're here. Your Majesty, Consort Chu has arrived. : Yun Zhe: Are you Chu? Take a seat. : Magda: ...Thank you, Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: Is anything Interesting happening in the palace lately? Tell me. : Magda: Hm, let me think. : Magda: (Then I picked a few things to tell the Emperor. He listened to the stories while reading the memorial. After he finished, he asked the eunuch to send me back. He appeared unhappy. If only I was more favored...) Yun Zhe Favor ≥ 3 Eunuch A: Your Grace, please wait. I will tell His Majesty you're here. Your Majesty, Consort Chu has arrived. Yun Zhe: Here you are. Take a seat. Magda: Thank you, Your Majesty. You requested my presence because... Yun Zhe: Chu, how much do you know about me? Magda: Your Majesty is the Emperor of Cheng and master of this country. Yun Zhe: That's not what I want to hear. Magda: On that day, I gave you the jade token and told you my father's dying wish. Even if you weren't happy, you still agreed and never caused problems for me. You kept your promise. Yun Zhe: ...Heh, promise? I just don't want to be on the same side as those old men. Since they're unwilling to accept... Hmph, I will insist. Chu, do you also believe I'm not qualified to be the Emperor? Magda: (...Also? The Emperor doesn't look happy today. Is it because of those ministers?) Yun Zhe: Hmph. You do think the same! Magda: Your Majesty! If Your Majesty believes that, I won't have anyone to tell my grievances. But using me just to criticize yourself? That's a bit pitiful. Yun Zhe: How dare you! How dare you say that I am pitiful?! Guards! Eunuch A: Your Majesty, the envoy from Bello requests an audience. He's waiting in the side hall. Yun Zhe: It's late. Ask him to get lost! Eunuch A: Your Majesty... Yun Zhe: ...Fine. I'll see why he wants to enter the palace in the middle of the night! Magda: ... Magda: (Phew. This is the Emperor... One word from him may decide life or death for another person. It's so different compared to Finsel. Magda, you'll have to be more careful.) (What should I do when he comes back...) Mr. Loong: You're quite bold. DId you want to end the game faster? Fortunately, I let the Bello boy enter the palace. Otherwise, your head wouldn't be attached to your neck now. Magda: You did that?! ...Mr. Loong, you mean, you let the Bello envoy... Mr. Loong: As the owner of the 'box', I have the privilege to cheat once. I did you a favor. But if you mess up again, you'll have to start from scratch after dying. It would be a pity for everyone to meet a more tragic ending. Let's see. The fourteen-year-old Emperor will be forced to participate in a military campaign and dies in the process... After that, the Cheng Dynasty will engage in a war lasting almost a hundred years. No one obtains happiness. Magda: ... Mr. Loong: Oh, the Little Emperor is coming back. I'll be leaving. You won't be so lucky next time, Magda- I mean, Consort Chu. Magda: Ah, wait, I... (...Everyone will meet a more tragic ending? A military campaign, dying on the battlefield... The Emperor... is just a fourteen-year-old boy.) Yun Zhe: ...Why are you still here?! Magda: Your Majesty, you didn't tell me to leave. Yun Zhe: ... Hmph. Magda: Your Majesty, are... you still mad at me? How about.. I tell you an entertaining story, and Your Majesty forgives me for earlier? Yun Zhe: Do you take me as a child who likes fairytales?! Magda: I dare not. It's merely some exotic stories. Your majesty can take a break... Yun Zhe: Exotic stories? Magda: I promise that Your Majesty has never heard of them! Yun Zhe: ...Go ahead. Magda: On the other side of the East Sea, there's a city called 'Finsel.' Yun Zhe: Finsel? What a strange name! Magda: People there would also feel 'Cheng' is odd. Your Majesty, please listen to me. The whole city is enveloped in the color of amber- Yun Zhe: The entire city? Chu, you're committing a crime for lying to the Emperor. Can commoners afford glazed tiles? I don't believe a word you say. Magda: I mean the roofs of all the noble families' houses are decorated with amber! Yun Zhe: Hmph, you may continue. Magda: There was an orphan girl who lost her parents in a terrible fire. A kind old woman adopted her, and the old woman's family used to be a noble family. Because they offended people more powerful than them, the family lost their title. Yun Zhe: Oh? Then they must have committed a huge mistake. What was their title back then? Magda: Um... The setting isn't in Cheng. I don't know what would be their ranking in Cheng. Yun Zhe: ...Well, at least I know you're telling a story. You can continue. Magda: The girl had a name, but it was changed to Magda after she was adopted by the old woman. Later... Then... Later... Yun Zhe: Why did they go to the grand ceremony in a golden court dress? The old woman isn't afraid of being beheaded? Magda: In the Amber City, amber represents the Queen. Everyone in the city can wear golden dresses. So Magda took the embroidery and design to find the... Well, the female embroider named Miss Werchy... By using some silver and cloth, she got the dress. Yun Zhe: Then, did Magda really wear this dress to the grand ceremony? Magda: Of course. As for what happened after... Please give me some time to think about it. Your Majesty, it's getting late. Please rest. Yun Zhe: It's just... Well, you may leave. But remember, if you can't continue the story, you'll be punished. Magda: Yes, Your Majesty. Please excuse me. (Phew... Finally...) — Ba Qi: Your Grace, are you okay? I saw His Majesty leave the study while angered. But when I asked a servant, he wouldn't tell me anything. I was so worried about you! Magda: Ba Qi, I'm fine. The Emperor wanted to find a place to relax. Don't worry. (...After all, the Emperor is still in his teens.) Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells